Mixed Feelings
by Atopos
Summary: Parallel to 'Reflection' and 'Losing' with Tomoyo. Tomoyo wanders the castle in thought, passing Fai every so often, thinking about what the group might have to face and her feelings towards Fai's friendship with Kurogane. Dedicated to IceQueen987.


Atopos - Dedicated to IceQueen987, who wanted Tomoyo thrown into the mix as a parallel. Normally, I tend to stay away from female centered fics, but since I've been sick all week, I've also been bored, given lots of fudge, and my mind is slowly melting. I also wanted to try hard at this^^. Also, I wasn't sure how to end this, sorry

Hopefully it's in character. I did this as a 3/3 part to sort of 'parallel' my Kurogane and Fai parts. I'll be doing Tsubasa fics for awhile, and want to get used to the characters (I'll probably be doing ones from before Fai looses his eye, though).

R&R, and remember that I own nothing.

* * *

Mixed Feelings

Every time she passed him in the hallway, Tomoyo-hime had to stare for a moment. She felt sorry for him, she really did, but…she also wished he would wake out of his guilt-ridden dreams and talk to her.

Fai.

He was a mystery to her. He had to be one of the most beautiful, foreign creatures she had ever laid eyes on. And yet she had the strangest feeling that the only person who truly understood him was the man who worked for her.

Kurogane.

The two were separated by strange emotions, which made her feel like a bridge to connect them, and after the event that should have made them closer (an honest act that made her smile and laugh out loud by how 'Kurogane' it was to take an arm off for someone he cared about, but would never admit it), they were still separated by a door that closed them off, whether it was the physical or the emotional border. She understood Kurogane, or at least she thought she did. Somehow, Fai had been able to communicate with Kurogane without assistance, and that made her take a step back and re-evaluate how much she truly knew.

Tomoyo-hime knew that Fai was a wonderful person, but he was a loner. He remained just outside Kurogane's room, just beyond his reach. And yet he would not talk to anyone except the few words he spoke to sound courteous. Tomoyo-hime loved Fai as if he was a family member or a friend that depended on her, but he was also Kurogane's friend or family member, and that connection was much deeper.

She had a hard time explaining it. Perhaps she was feeling jealousy. For some reason, Kurogane had taken to the man despite his efforts to scare everyone else away. Somehow, the two had ended up so bloody and hurt after finally forging an understanding relationship between one another. And the man was so much like Kurogane sometimes it was scary. Just like Kurogane, Fai took the most simple of robes she designed instead of letting her play for awhile. She heard from Syaoran, Mokona, and Sakura that the man had been so full of life that this recent change was devastating to everyone, especially Kurogane. And the man was trying his hardest to keep everyone else away, but he remained almost glued to Kurogane's side.

Even though Tomoyo-hime cared very deeply for Kurogane, she also knew very well that he could only benefit from whatever relationship he had with Fai. Fai might have become depressed with everything around him and Kurogane might not be the most subtle person in the world, but she knew neither would hurt the other intentionally anymore.

Fai could shower attention (both unwanted and needed) upon the hard-worn warrior. Kurogane could give Fai the type of laughter and protection the mage had desired - and deserved from day one - all his life. And Tomoyo-hime would no longer have to split her time between watching over her citizens and chastising Kurogane for senseless killing.

With one job out of the way, she now had more time for designing outfits for her other beloved ninja and talking with Yuuko. The soap opera that formed the lives of so many would need drinks and lots of them.

There was no telling how hard it was going to be for the star-crossed family of five to stay together.

* * *

- Atopos


End file.
